Evolution
by Devonshire-Dumpling
Summary: Dalek Caan has evolved, the evolution is more understood, she is hit on, discovered a secret, and hopes to harvest the human race.
1. Chapter 1

My name, I didn't know what that was yet, they hadn't told me. I wanted to know who I was, I knew what I was, I was a human dalek, well, the genes have been perfected now, I don't look like the leader, my old name was Dalek Caan, who had been researching evolution since Leader evolved. My old self had discovered hormones and nutrients which humans needed to grow. So injected them into itself and the rest of the order. We had also determined gender, and Caan had been injected with Estrogen, which would give us a gender.

I was stuck in a tank since my birth, I was being observed, and I was observing them, they had domed heads, with lights on them, and a visual scope. It made a sound escape my throat when they spoke, Dalek Jast had a deep voice since he was injected with testosterone, and he was frequently rebeling against Leader Sec, Jast had not evolved yet, so it was strange to see it..I mean him act like a pubescent human. He would frequently escape into the sewers, where he would cruise around in the maze, he was the one who spoke to me the most in his deep voice, he would tell me how disgusting he feels, with the emotions and all, yet sometimes, he enjoyed someting called _excitement._

When I was awoken one night by the shrieks of the inferior pig slaves, I pressed myself against the dark glass, where I could see my reflection, I had a humanoid appearance, more so than leader Sec, I had green mottled skin, and a top of my head was a crop of dark green hair , which would naturally form into a tangled mess of ropes if it wasn't taken care of, I had two tentacles near my crown, which looked like antennae, and I was modified to have the rest of the tentacles attached to my back, they were exactly two metres in length, and were retractable, my body was mottled green, with a human females anatomy, and I had oddly short toes.

When I was given nutrition in order to keep my body stable, _food_ in other words, it was compromised of oats and a substace infused with calcium, I did not know the name of it. I stood up shakily and practised my walking, I was still not accustomed to being bipedal. I could hear a grating sound behind me, it was Sec and Jast, they must of thought this was a great jest. I ignored them, still practising in my glass tank.

I grew impatient with the practising, throwing myself onto the mat which served as a resting place, I did not enjoy sleep, now that I had evolved, I coul fall deeper into it, it made me feel weak, I was beginning to miss my cold metal shell, where my pure body was shut inside, and we only had to use our minds and we were unstopable, but now, my travel unit was being salvaged, I missed it dearly, I had spent my whole life shut inside it.

I awoke to find dalek Thay entering, she had just recieved another dose of estrogen, and I laughed at her voice, she was somewhat motherly now, but she still had the coldness that was expected, she was due to evolve in approximately one moon cycle. ' You will be allowed from your tank, you will journey with the slaves to pick out an appropriate specimen for me, please do not get me one that is inferior, _I would very much like to have beauty_ ' She had whispered the last part, hoping nobody would hear. I looked at her in the eyestalk, and nodded with utmost sincereity ' The new Daleks shall be perfect in every way ' She touched her manipulating stalk to my face and uttered ' We shall '

When the door to my tank was unlocked, I was greeted by Leader Sec, who had undergone drastic modifications, he now had two eyes, and a skull over his brain hemispere's, but he was still Dalek, and our Leader. ' Go now ' He said in his accent, I nodded, he handed me crutches, making me feel ashamed, and my old weapon stalk, made into a gun. I could feel something in my throat as I looked at it, I had killed many as a pure Dalek with this, I now felt inadequete, inferior holding this weapon. Sec placed a hand on my shoulder, muttering ' Go now Dalek Caan ' I nodded, recieving a hooded jacket, and some baggy jeans with a pair of Doc Martins. I belted my past limb to my waist, got into my crutches, and journeyed into the sewers.

When I got down from the ladder, I was greeted by the pig slaves, _disgusting, inferior_ I allowed them to lead me to hooverville, which was in utter chaos since the doctor was **exterminated** we had used this very primitive establishment as a place to herd all of the flesh we needed, they are all kept in pens, the rest of the city was oblivious to this, it used to make my travel unit fill with mirth.

I could see their pitiful faces filled with confusion as I approached, Why would a human be walking free in Hooverville? I grinned, throwing off the hood, and glaring them all in the eyes, making my antennae fall into my face and twitching them, they all panicked and screamed, one of them looked me in the eye and said ' What are ya ? ' I grinned maliciously and replied ' I am per-fection, the blending of human and **Da-lek**, and you will help us _survive _' I looked all of the females up and down, keeping Thay's comment in mind, I picked a woman of about 25, I picked up my old manipulating stick and scanned her face, ' High in-telligence ' I got a slave to grab her by the arm, and led her to the sewers, I had memorised the way, hobbling along on my crutches.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Thanks or the fave, Cute Gallifreyian, and I don't know what I was thinking when I killed the Doctor off (sobs) maybe I can use my author powers and twist the plot a little? Mwahaha, we shall see. And if anybody doesn't like operations, don't read the third paragraph. It's not to graphic, but better to warn you all.

As I got back, I could see Thay almost waiting anxiously, her visual scope trained on me, I almost faltered under her gaze, but I stood as tall as I could without toppling over, the slaves dragged the new specimen up, she was fighting back now, but it was no use, it made us all mentally laugh when we watched her, we couldn't let her see us laugh, it would ruin the intimidation we were radiating. The shreiking slaves dragged her into a small cage, to keep her their while Thay waits. It made my new functioning heart beat with excitement.

We were all needed now to help Leader Sec with his new operation, it was to give him tentacles in his back, and to alter the bone to allow more fluid movement, we had all of the necessary tools ready, I was the one who was required to do the slicing and manuevering, I was being instructed by Jast, and Thay would monitor his life signs, if he failed, we would have to put him back into his travel unit, while we figured out what to do.

As I was given a mask, and Sec was put into a painless sleep, Dalek Jast grated ' You shall make an in-cision in the Thora-cic re-gion ' I did as I was told, slicing open the middle of his spine, Jast sliding forward with a drill in his manipulator arm, he aimed it downward and drilled holes in the vertebrates, I was then given a syringe filled with a goopy red liquid, and injected these into the holes, I was then handed tentacle buds that we had grown, and attached them to his back using cloned dalek tissue, they would grow in about two weeks. I sewed him up, washed my hands, until I saw red and green stuff wash out of them, where I promptly ran to the waste disposal area and emptied my stomach's contents._ What am I doing_

I groggily slumped towards my mat, trying to ignore the screams and shreiks, I couldn't, I needed something interesting to do, I walked towards the forbidden part of the lab, only Daleks were allowed here, I opened the door and let my face stretch into a snarl. There he was, the **Ka Faraq Gatri**, or the Oncoming Storm, **Doc-tor**. He was suspended in a fluid filled tank, his face a look of horror. I shambled over to the tank, laughter building inside of me, I let it all out, like the maniac I was.

I shuffled into my tank, I was getting irritated at being watched, I wanted a place for privacy, I could see Thay watching her new flesh, the flesh in question, was watching Than, fear in her blue eyes, I could tell Than was amused ' Tell me hu-man, what is your name ? ' The woman looked frightened, then swallowed and said ' My names Nancy, and ya better remember it aswell, you think you're a big cheese, but I ain't afraid, not anymore anyways ' Thay looked her in the eyes and warned ' Dalek's reign su-preme, I look for-ard to your _flesh _' I soon grew bored of this banter, I shakily stood up and walked towards the lab, I sat down in an empty space, and thought about the current situation. Hooverville was taken, and we had a vast array of flesh to dipose of, but there are not much Daleks, and we need more, the **Doctor** had cells which would allow him to regenerate, if we could find this cell, and harness it, we could harness it with Dalek genes, and create individual Daleks from this cell. My eyes widened in realisation, that was the solution. I shambled off as fast as I could to find Jast, he was the second in command, I would tell him.


End file.
